


Weight on Gold

by softyjaewin (bootypest)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Sicheng is Renjun's dad, Single dad!Sicheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootypest/pseuds/softyjaewin
Summary: Being the only adult in a class for is children is fine, if you are the instructor. But in Jaehyun's case, he is one of the students in the beginner's dance course, only because he promised his parents he would occupy his time off from the office, doing something out of his comfort.While Sicheng really hopes he doesn't have a crush on one of his students. He really doesn't want to go through another heartbreak, when they know he is a single father.





	1. one

Sicheng felt very warm on one side, and considering the fact he has a tendency of tossing his blanket to the floor during his sleep, he knew it wasn’t from that. But he very much knew what, more like _who_ it was. He slowly opened his tired eyes, craned his head a bit down to be filled with a view of brown messy hair. The smaller figure was curled into his side, sleeping soundly. 

Despite Renjun being four, almost five, and having his own bed, he loved sleeping snuggled up with his dad. At first it started with Renjun waking up in the middle of the nights after nightmares but now, whenever he wakes up, the first thing he does is head to Sicheng’s bedroom.

Sicheng took a glance at his bedside clock, _9:29 AM_. He really did not want to wake up but, he was due at the dance studio in two hours for a class. Thankfully his cousin offered to babysit Renjun while he worked.

It wasn’t often Sicheng had work on the weekends, but like today’s Saturday class, he could afford two hours out of his _‘days off’_ to work—especially knowing he gets paid extra for doing so. It was not like he didn’t spend any quality time with his son, he actually always picked up Renjun from before his one evening class and return home for dinner. But on weekends, they were able to laze around home and do nothing, not worry about kindergarten class and the different skilled-level dancers. 

But as a parent he must do what he must do, _provide for their child_. 

He softly rubbed Renjun’s back before trailing towards his messy hair. “Junjun, it’s time to wake up.”

It only made the sleeping child clutch onto Sicheng’s side when he tried to move around. 

“Junjun, you don’t want to miss out on pancakes, I’m making blueberry pancakes.” Sicheng softly whispered, successfully moving Renjun on his back. 

“Blu-blueberries?” Renjun’s soft brown eyes now opened after hearing the tempting offer. 

Giving him a little tickle on his tummy, “Yes, blueberries. Only if you be a good boy and wake up. I have to go to work later and you don’t want me to miss work do you?”

Honestly with Renjun’s pure dark caramel eyes peering up at him, he would spend the rest of the morning snuggled in bed.

But sometimes Renjun was _too_ perceptive for his age. Renjun sat up, cutely nodding his head in disagreement, wagging his finger in the process as well. “Nu-uh, baba work today and we can play later.”

Sicheng knew a smile blossomed on his face from the cute gesture.

“Yeah baba work today, but why not play right now?” A twinkle of mischief in the father’s eye as he began to tickle Renjun’s sides, laughter floating in the room. 

⌲

Before he knew it, Sicheng was standing at the front door ready to bid his goodbyes to Renjun, who was hitching a ride on Yukhei’s back. 

“What are guys doing today?” Sicheng’s parental mode switched on.

“Ge, chill. Your bundle of joy will come back in one piece, probably hyped on sugar. But still, in one piece. We’re meeting Mark and Jisung at the park. Probably coaxed Jungwoo into giving us discounts at the ice cream place he works at,” Yukhei stated, trying to adjust Renjun comfortably on his back.

“Oh no, please don’t give him too much sugar. I have to put him to sleep and a hyper Renjun equals a tired baba,” Sicheng nagged, only for Renjun to giggle and hide into Yukhei neck. 

“But okay, watch him Yukhei. And call me if anything happens. Now have fun my babies! Bye, bye!” He shooed them away because he had to get ready for the dance studio. 

⌲

As always, Sicheng like to arrive earlier than the class time, only to properly stretch and thoroughly think of what he will be teaching for the class. He knew today’s class will be easy, simply because it was for beginners.

“Damn, you got a lot of children to handle.” Ten, the owner of the dance studio and a longtime friend of Sicheng, exclaimed out.

The male scoffed, “Don’t you have three rowdy children of your own?” 

“I have you know, Dejun is an angel.” Ten simply stated.

“I’m glad he is, but what about your other two?”

The shorter dancer waved it off, “YangYang has corrupted Kunhang. They are always scheming something and Dejun ends up being there victim. I don’t know how Kun controls those baby demons.”

“Poor Kun, no wonder I am starting to see gray hairs,” Sicheng mutters out.

Ten simply sighs, “Me too, but I still love those rascals.”

As they begin to share things their children did, Sicheng starts to wonder how much time has pass by. He remember when he first visited to South Korea for an exchange program during the summer. Sicheng was only fourteen at the time, while Ten was seventeen going on eighteen and been apart of the dance program for a few years. Thankfully the older male, took him under his wings and showed him around. Despite the language barrier, they became fast friends and spent most of their time together–unless Ten was busy warming up to the boy from the STEM program. Who knew, they would end together in an affectionate marriage and three children, who have caused mayhem but nonetheless, are adored. 

While Sicheng’s past would have made his heart sting with pain, tears welled up in his eyes, never letting any fall, and he could feel the bitterness in his mouth. But now, the pain has subsided and he holds no regrets or grudges against those who have caused him harm. The best decision had been the bane of his existence to those once close to him. Looking back now, he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Ten nudged him softly, “You have been spaced out for the last few minutes, that you didn’t hear one word I said. I’m hurt.”

Sicheng rolled his eyes, “I was thinking about things, anyways what are you doing in my class. I remember you forced–”

“ _Appointed_.”

“ _Forcely appointed_ me to teach this class because you didn’t want to do it and you didn’t even ask the other instructors.”

Ten sighed, “First, you agreed to it and second…”

Sicheng arched his eyebrow, waiting for him to finish his response. He followed his train of eyesight, only to see two young adults walk in, no doubt to participate in the beginners class.

“Damn, it’s not so often we get hot dudes here. They look so out of place with the dozen active children.” Ten whispered eyeing the duo.

Sicheng analyzed the two, deducting they were most likely related but still questioning why they came in the first place. And because his boss was right, it wasn’t often they had hot dudes in their class.

“Well class starts in two, are you staying or leaving? Because I might need help with all these rowdy children.” The dark haired man teased.

“Um I’m good, Kun planned a day at the aquarium today and nothing says _family bonding_ like sea-life creatures removed from their natural habitats, for the purpose of being concealed in small tanks for people’s enjoyment. So much fun!” Ten sarcastically replied, quickly bidding his goodbye leaving Sicheng in a state of confusion.

“Uh, bye!”

⌲

Sicheng ideally knew that most of the beginner’s class he taught were structured for children and young teens, so he hoped the two adults didn’t feel awkward when Sicheng made them sit down in a circle to introduce themselves. He believed before they could begin the basics of dance, that they should get to know each other and be comfortable with helping one another.

Doing his best to ease his nerves because he had several parents watching outside from the hallways through the windows, and he knew that they had high expectations of the class. Sitting criss-crossed, just like the other children, he explained the basics of this activity.

“I know we are here to learn but, before we could do that, we have to learn how to trust and respect each other first. I do not tolerate any bullying or making fun of anyone, got it?” He asked, getting a unanimous agreement.

“Okay, I’ll start out first. I’m your dance instructor, Sicheng, but because it’s a bit hard to pronounce, you guys can call me WinWin. I’m 24, so I’m older than most of you guys,” staring at the other adults in question, “and I’m here because I like how I feel when I dance, it’s almost like I’m floating on a cloud.” 

Going around the circle, most of the children ranged from seven to eleven, and one fourteen year old. Now it was time for the big children to introduce themselves.

The much younger of the pair, introduced himself first. “I’m Donghyuck, I’m 20, so I’m old but not too old. And I’m here because my brother was too embarrassed to come alone. I am only here for today just to hold my brother’s hand before he learns how to be a big boy.”

His comment made the children laughed, while his brother shyly smiled with his ears turning red.

The older brother smiled fondly at Sicheng, who couldn’t help but think how adorable his dimples were. Not only that but, also how cute the boy is.

The brunette cleared his throat, “Um. I’m Jaehyun and I’m 24 too. And I am here because I don’t know how to dance, but I’d like to learn.”

Sicheng really hated how his heart skipped a beat when he heard his voice because this could only mean one thing.

_He had to get his heart checked out by his doctor._


	2. two

The clacking of keyboards, the constant ringing of phones, and the beeps from the copier machine rang through the office space. The taping of heels and the stomps of people running through the cubicles. Everyone was working frantically as they tried to fix the situation at hand. 

The news of the CEO pushing the date earlier for the opening of a new facility caused the chaos. He wanted everything to be set and schedule by the time the employees had to clock off. 

The brunet groaned as he loosened his tie and rolled his sleeves up. He knew it was going to be a long day. As department head of the finance section for the company, he had to make sure everything was well within their budget and the reports were checked by him before being approved by the CEO himself. 

Jaehyun has never wanted more than to strangle his older brother, or better known as the CEO of 127 Corporation. It’s okay though, there was plenty of siblings who could take his place if Taeyong was ever to pass away.

He shook his head from the absurd thoughts because that would make him next in line, since Donghyuck barely turned twenty. He could run a whole office but, _not the whole damn company_. Taeyong was their safe bet.

With another hour passing by, Jaehyun simply chugged his coffee, stretch his arms out, before diving into the pile load of work. 

⌲

“I hate Taeyong,” Yuta, the department head of communications and advertising, muttered as he angrily stabbed at his sushi.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, “They say there is a fine line between love and hate.”

“More like there is a fine line between strangling him and strangling him.” 

The main man of the conversation happen to appear right on time, “Everytime I walk in to eat with you guys, it’s always about strangling me.”

Yuta grumbled, “It’s because you had to push the date a month earlier than expected. Just be glad the printing press had not printed anything out with the old date. Maybe, just maybe, would have I committed the first degree of murder.” Taeyong poked at his cheek, “I know you love me too much for that to happen.”

Jaehyun simply ate in silence, knowing the best friends would be in their own little world. 

“I love Taeil and you are very much straight,” Yuta pointed out as he chewed on salmon before they began to bicker as an old married couple.

This is one of things, Jaehyun admired about his older brother. That he never seem to falter away from his true character. Despite being the successor of one the biggest companies in Seoul, he never succumb to the greed of money and power. He always looks for the best interest of his employees and the people, not about exploiting his workers in hopes of gaining more money. Not only that, he had the aura of a leader and knew what it meant to lead others to success. Taeyong hated being talked down too or treated like inferior, he would always argue and demand respect. He had this belief if you allowed yourself to be treated as such, then who would defend you, if you didn’t defend yourself. But on a more personally level, he is mellow and affectionate to those close to him, especially towards his brothers. Jaehyun could not remember a time that his brother didn’t baby them, even to this day. 

Whereas Yuta, he admire his quick-wit and the inability to not care – even though secretly he cared a little too much. Yuta was practically their brother because of how long their families had know each other, even before him and Taeyong were born. The Japanese male had been through thick and thin with Taeyong, and Jaehyun had been so grateful for him being there for his brother. Many would believe they would have ended up together especially with how affectionate Taeyong is towards him and Yuta not phase by anything, just basking from his love. In reality, Taeyong was straighter than a ruler and Yuta had been so in love with a vocal student from their college days. And not to mention, Taeyong ended up being the best man at Yuta’s and Taeil’s wedding about four years ago.

The pinch on his cheek brought his attention towards the duo, “Hmm?”

Taeyong raised his eyebrows, “You good? You’ve been poking at the roll for a while. Are you tired because of all the work I put you through?”

“I am!” Yuta piped in.

Jaehyun scoffed, “No, just thinking about strangling you hyung. Anyways, why aren’t our parents forcing you to take a vacation instead of me.” “Because I take breaks, you have not taken a break off since... _forever!_ Listen, mom thinks it would be a good chance to explore the city and do things you like to do. Not be stuck in your office all day and yes, that includes your home office as well.” Taeyong explained.

The younger brother just sighed, “I don’t even know what to do.”

⌲

The next morning before Jaehyun could even take a sip of his coffee, did Hyuck shove a flyer into his face. Bold letters read:

**SHUT UP AND DANCE!**

_Having trouble what to do? Learn the basics of dance with our beginners class!  
Unless you have some experience, try the intermediate or advanced classes we offer._

__

__

_At DREAM IN A DREAM dance studio, you will utilize your potential to become an excellent dancer. We offer a variety of dance styles from hiphop to ballroom to contemporary. Perfect way of finding what you like dancing to._

__

__

Also get a chance to participate in our semi-annual showcase fundraiser at Seoul’s Downtown District Festival.

_[First class if free! So if you don’t like it, there’s no need to pay.]_

Jaehyun skimmed the flyer, trying to get his head around the idea of taking dance classes.

“So, I should take dance classes? Hyuck that makes no sense.”

Donghyuck just rolled his eyes, “If I recalled, you hated not knowing the basics of dancing when we have our galas. Didn’t you say you couldn’t impress anyone or swept anyone of their feet because you would end up tripping or stepping on their toes…?”

“...yeah, but–”

“Nope, I already signed us up for the class. I’m only going to the first lesson with you so you don’t feel so awkward.” The younger brother imposed before making his way back to his room.

Jaehyun took a sip of his now cold-coffee, “Ughhh.”

⌲

Jaehyun felt nervous as Hyuck parked nearby the dance studio. 

Earlier that morning, his brother ended up dragging him out of bed. Jaehyun forgot what it was like to sleep in and oh, how much he missed sleep and if he could, he would sleep for hours. But sadly, Hyuck's annoying voice abrupted his sleep – also a pair of clothes flung at his face. 

Knowing his brother's antics, he peeled himself away from the bed and got ready.

Less than two hours later, they stood in front of the studio, quietly watching a string of people entering and exiting. It seemed that most of the dancers were young children and teens with a few adults (not counting the parents). Jaehyun just let Hyuck drag him inside, to look for a specific dance room.

"Oh my gosh," Hyuck muttered to himself before chuckling to himself.

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows, "What– _oh_."

"Hyung, you are in a classroom with children."

Jaehyun could feel himself turn red, as they entered the studio, ignoring the pierced gazes of the parents. They failed to realized the other two set of eyes at the front of the room.

"This is so sad, they are all children. I literally could be their dad!" He whispered-shouted.

"Chill, you probably aren't the only adult here. There's two other adults up front, maybe make friends with them."

Jaehyun looked over at the duo, with the taller male's back facing him as he spoke to the shorter male. They didn't look out of the ordinary and he felt some of his nerves calm down knowing there was another adult in the room.

"You think the instructor would be here by now," Hyuck commented as they stood in the back. "Maybe they'll come strolling in on 12 on the dot."

Jaehyun shrugged, checking at his watch, with a few seconds before the class should start. They didn't notice as the short male slip out of studio with the taller one turning his attention to the class.

A full-toned voice captured their attention. "Hello everyone! Thank you for coming today and I hope you guys enjoy today's lesson. But may guys please form a circle and sit down, we are going to get to know each other before we begin."

Turns out Jaehyun was going to be the only adult in the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first few chapters introduce the characters and set the story before going into the story itself

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to do a story with sicheng as renjun's dad. so here i am, writing jaewin content as parents, doing my best to feed jaewin nation :D.


End file.
